


Sneaky

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cassamore - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(very) loosely based on this prompt: Person A and Person B are trying to record a Q&A live-stream. For some reason their equipment doesn’t work, but they keep it up. One thing leads to another, and they start going at it. Suddenly their equipment works and all their fans watch in horror at what’s being done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this is awful, i was a little out of my element with this one.

“IT’S NOT WORKIN’ CASS!” Enzo yells and Cass rolls his eyes, walking over to his small boyfriend and kneeling down next to him.

Zo had been trying to set up a video camera for a live Q + A for the last half hour or so, and was getting incredibly frustrated.  He growls, half tempted to put his fist through the damn screen.

Cass sighs, grabbing Zo’s wrists and pulling him back so he’s leaning against Cass. “Breathe. Why don’t you relax for a minute and then try again?” Cass suggests and Zo glares up at him.

“Stupid thing ain’t gonna work either way, what’s the point?”  
  
Cass rolls his eyes at that “Ya such a little drama king” he says, lightly pinching Zo’s thigh and causing the smaller man to jump a little, yelping in surprise before turning to give Cass a smack on the arm.

“Don’t do that shit. Ya know I don’t like it” Zo practically growls, and _oh_ that goes straight to a certain part of Cass’ anatomy.

Cass grins, burying his face against Zo’s neck. “What ya gonna do ‘bout it Zo? Hmm?” He breathes, sending a shiver down Zo’s spine. He absolutely loves to drive the smaller man crazy, gently nipping at Zo’s neck and eliciting a low curse.

“Damn it. Knock it off, ‘m tryin to be mad at ya.”

Cass doesn’t respond, giving Zo another light pinch. Zo turns and pins him down after that, biting at his neck, determined to leave his mark on the bigger man.

He pulls back a moment later, a smirk plastered on his face. He reaches down, running his fingers over the fresh mark he’d left on Cass’ neck.

It’s Cass’ turn to growl then, quickly flipping them so Zo is underneath him and completely at his mercy. He sucks on Zo’s jaw, slowly rutting against him and making the smaller man whimper.

“Cass…” Zo breathes out, though it sounds more like a whine, reaching one arm up to grab Cass’ hair. Cass quickly forces his arm down, pinning them to the ground.

“Keep ya arms down or ‘m tie ya to the floor.” Cass says, and _oh fuck,_ he never gets so controlling. Normally Zo would bite back with some remark about how nobody tells him what to do, but he’s enjoying this position far too much to complain about it.

Instead, he forces himself to keep his arms down. He’s wriggling underneath Cass, a damn near continuous stream of whimpers, whines and moans escaping his mouth; before Cass shuts him up, kissing him roughly and forcing his tongue into Zo’s mouth, continuing to rut against Zo’s groin.

They’re nearly ready to just rip each other’s clothes off, when the phone rings and Cass growls, sitting up to answer it.

“What do you want?” He asks, and Carmella laughs.

“Jus wanted to know why I wasn’t invited to ya little hot n heavy make out sesh”

“The hell you talkin’ ‘bout, how’d ya know ‘bout that?”  


She laughs again, louder this time “Because, you two idiots never turned the camera off. All ya fans jus saw everything that was goin’ on.”  
  
Cass pales at that, glaring at the camera and turning it off. He hangs up on Carmella, knowing he’ll get hell for it later but not finding it in him to care at that moment.

“You’re a fuckin moron Zo.” He growls. “Fuckin camera was workin’ jus fine an all the fans that were on it just saw everythin!”  


Zo smirks. “I know. Did it on purpose, knew it would make ya mad. Ya sexy when ya angry.”

  
And in that moment, Cass contemplated murder.


End file.
